Minnesota Vikings
NFL |conference = NFC |division = NFC North |founded = 1961 |stadium = US Bank Stadium |city = Minneapolis, Minnesota |image_color_uniform = |image_white_uniform = |field = |championships = 0† |championships_years = 1969† |super_bowls = 0 |super_bowls_years = None |conf_champs = 4 |conf_champs_years = 1969 • 1973 1974 • 1976 |div_champs = 20 |div_champs_years = 1968 • 1969 • 1970 1971 • 1973 • 1974 1975 • 1976 • 1977 1978 • 1980 • 1989 1992 • 1994 • 1998 2000 • 2008 • 2009 2015 • 2017 |typen = 2 |type1 = Vikings |type2 = Vikings }} The Minnesota Vikings are a professional football team based in Minneapolis, Minnesota. They are members of the National Football League (NFL) as part of the National Football Conference (NFC) in the NFC North division. The Vikings have played home games at US Bank Stadium since 2016. The Vikings joined the NFL in 1961 and have won one NFL Championship in 1969 (before the 1970 AFL-NFL Merger), but subsequently lost to the Kansas City Chiefs in Super Bowl IV to devoid the franchise of a true pro football world championship. The Vikings were the first team to play in four Super Bowls, though losing all of them. No team has as many NFC or AFC Championship game appearances (ten) without a Super Bowl title. The Vikings have won their division 20 times, third most among teams in the NFL and most among teams in the NFC North division. The Green Bay Packers and Minnesota Vikings have been "Black and Blue" NFC North divisional rivals since Minnesota joined the NFL in 1961. The rivalry is known for being very close, both in the all-time series and close proximity between the bordering states. Events such as Randy Moss mooning the Green Bay crowd in the first playoff game between these two teams (won by the Vikings), and former Packer great Brett Favre's move to the Vikings after two separate retirements have created more resentment between these teams. After 102 regular-season and post-season games, the Packers currently lead the all-time series, 53-48-1. Team history 'Founding' Professional football in the Minneapolis – Saint Paul area (the "Twin Cities") began with the Minneapolis Marines/Red Jackets, an National Football League (NFL) team that played intermittently in the 1920s–30s. However, a new professional team in the area did not surface again until August 1959, when three Minneapolis businessmen were awarded a franchise in the new American Football League (AFL). Five months later in January 1960, after significant pressure from the NFL, the ownership group forfeited its AFL membership and then was awarded the NFL's 14th franchise. The team was officially named the "Minnesota Vikings" on September 27, 1960. The name is partly meant to reflect Minnesota's place as a center of Scandinavian American culture. 'Membership' |} 'Championships' After 50-plus NFL seasons, the Minnesota Vikings have won one NFL Championship in 1969 (before the 1970 AFL-NFL Merger), but subsequently lost to the Kansas City Chiefs in Super Bowl IV to devoid the franchise of a true pro football world championship. The Vikings were the first team to play in four Super Bowls, though losing all of them. No team has as many NFC or AFC Championship game appearances (nine) without a Super Bowl title. The Vikings have won their division 18 times, third most among teams in the NFL and most among teams in the NFC North division. 'Achievements' |} Rivalry |- | align="center" | |} External links References * Pro Football Reference.com - Minnesota Vikings franchise encyclopedia * Wikipedia - Minnesota Vikings page * Chris Creamer's Sportslogos.net - Minnesota Vikings logos *http://www.gridiron-uniforms.com/GUD/controller/controller.php?action=main Category:National Football League teams Category:NFL National/Western Division Teams Category:NFL Central Division Teams Category:NFC Central Division Teams Category:NFL National/Western Category:NFL Central Category:NFC Central Category:NFC North Category:NFC North Division Teams